


The Order

by kazoolakazuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoolakazuko/pseuds/kazoolakazuko
Summary: 100 years ago, Fire Lord Sozin waged war. He planned to dominate the world. After leaving Avatar Roku to die alone during a volcanic eruption, he was free to carry out this plan. Bad intentions disguised as sharing the Nation's greatness because of one man's foolish plans.88 years ago, Sozin began the genocide of the Air Nomads to get rid of the Avatar. Most of them were killed, some scattered and hid. Some took to the South Pole or the North, back when they were still opening their gates for their sister tribe. Some scattered to the Earth Kingdom, hiding in plain sight.Now? Only a few airbenders remain and the majority of them don’t even know what they’re capable of.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. The Spirit World

" _I've got two knives that are cast in bronze_

_They pierce all the way to the soul they draw you in with the promise of sin_

_like the moth to the flame to the coal_.

_I've got hair like the starless night_

_it sticks to my lips when I smile_

_I'll wind it with yours and we'll drift off course_

_in a ship touching hearts all the while_.

_For the way I walk is a lantern lit_

_that leads you into the night_

_I'll hold you close and love you the most_

_until our end is in sight_."

A fifteen year old girl sang the tune as she walked through a soft meadow. Willow-wisps danced to the sound of her voice, just as light and airy as the girl herself.

She giggled as some of them wove in and out of her hair. The brunette loved coming here, as it was the one place that was truly close to home. Was she supposed to be here? No, not necessarily.

Venturing into the Spirit World was dangerous for a mortal. If she ended up in the Fog of Lost Souls, nobody would be able to save her.

The airbender didn't care though. No, she had befriended dragon Spirits and knowledge seekers despite being told to limit her time in this world. Of course she was fully aware of this. Master Kelsang had warned her each time she visited.

He also warned that visiting the Spirit World could harm her soul, since humans shouldn't be here. They shouldn't detach their bodies from the living realm so often.

She didn't care. There was a world of war going on around her, and she _had_ to learn her element. Most of their airbenders were gone. Those who weren't lived scattered in the darkest parts of the world.

Master Kelsang had taken her under his wing when he first met her. A little airbender, who was so lost she had unintentionally meditated her way there. Kelsang taught her a few tricks, and that all life is sacred. But, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had harmed others before. She had to so she could keep her town safe. That, she couldn't follow the monks ways if she wanted to follow the path of knowledge and freedom. Besides, he had taught her both things.

"Genji," The voice of her teacher sighed. "Why is it that I always find you frolicking with the willow-wisps?"

She grinned, bowing respectfully toward the man, "Sifu Kelsang! I wanted to show you something, but then I remembered I can't bend here, so I was just playing."

Kelsang simply shook his head. He had decided to teach her, since he never got the chance to with Kyoshi. Oh, how he missed the child that was like his daughter.

"You can still tell me about it. Maybe it's an unlearned move," He encouraged her.

Her grin widened. A new move would have earned her tattoos a hundred years ago. Things were different now, though. Tattoos would make her a target now.

She demonstrated the kata, explaining she called it an air whip. It was definitely something he had never seen in his life time. He would have to find Monk Gyatso and ask him.

"Why would you need an air whip?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Genji knew that Kelsang had been disgraced by their people, and she felt she would have been too for fighting alongside her friends.

"To defend anyone who needs help, or to disarm another without harm."

Her reply was simple, and it was good enough for him. But, he didn't get a chance to tell her that.

Spirits around them began to quickly take off, a huge wall of air headed for the two benders. Kelsang's eyes widened as he grabbed Genji and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The air rushed around them, barely touching them as something turned within the girl's stomach.

"The Avatar has returned," She gasped as Kelsang pulled away. Genji didn't know how she knew, but she did. "I have to go, Sifu Kelsang."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck, Genji. Teach the Avatar what you can about the Spirit World."

The two bowed to each other, then she was gone.

•••

Genji waited patiently for three whole, agonizing days. The Avatar and his group of friends had finally made their way to Kyoshi Island, successfully angering the Unagi and the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Suki!" she called out, approaching her friend. The boy with arrow tattoos eyed the glider in her hand suspiciously. "That's the Avatar!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Oyagi, the leader of the village snapped.

The Avatar easily breaks free of the rope he's bound in and jumps up and over the Kyoshi statue. Genji's eyes filled with tears. Another airbender. She was right.

Turns out, being right meant that the Avatar's attention was fully captured by little girls. Genji was pouting, interfering with her meditation. Which, was a good thing because she didn't need to go to the Spirit World right now.

"Are you an airbender?" A feminine voice came from the doorway.

Genji opened an eye, seeing it was one of the Avatar's friends. She dropped her stance, "I am."

The eyes of the Water Tribe girl widened in surprise, "I thought they were all gone!"

She didn't want to explain it, especially if she would have to do it again with the Avatar.

"If you go get your friends I can explain what I know," the airbender sighed.

The waterbender pulled a face. She wasn't happy with the boy right now and would rather not talk to him, "I'm Katara, by the way. Aang is the Avatar, and my brother Sokka is the guy who thinks he can't get beat up by girls."

"Genji," she told her softly. "I really do need to talk to Aang, though."

Katara nodded, telling her that Aang was outside trying to ride the Unagi. Of course he was. Genji sighed, excusing herself before heading that way.

It wasn't hard to spot Aang, as a bunch of girls were walking away from him. Something caught her eye, a grin spreading across her face. A sky bison! An actual, _real life_ sky bison.

Forgetting she had to talk to Aang, she immediately dropped her glider and went toward the animal. When she was close enough, the large mammal licked her from toe to head. Laughter bubbled up from her chest, and she pet him.

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

Her time with the bison was cut short, as the Unagi shot out of the water and a Fire Nation boat lands on the shore. Genji's eyes widened as Oyagi called for the warriors.

She ran over to the others, grabbing her glider from the ground were she left it. The airbender stood tall and proud as she joined Suki. Her orange and yellow clothing stuck out next to the Earth Kingdom greens.

"I'll distract him," she said, twirling her glider before taking off.

She flew over him, dodging a ball of fire that was hurled toward her. The Fire Nation teenager screaming for the Avatar was confused as she landed in front of him.

"If you want the Avatar, you'll have to go through _me_."

"Another airbender?" He questioned incredulously.

Genji didn't wait for an attack, instead she blew him back with a force of air.

"Grab her!" The boy yelled, creating a fire lash and whipping it towards her. She countered with her own whip, making the flame disappear. Before she could advance, she was knocked to the ground and cuffs were roughly shoved over her wrists.

"Genji!" A voice called out as she was hauled to her feet.

She didn't know who called for her, and she couldn't bring herself to look as the soldiers carried her towards the ship.

•••

Genji sat in the brig of the metal ship, once again singing Avatar Kuruk's poem. But this time, she used the air to carry her voice. She wanted out, and if annoying the crew was the way, then so be it. She couldn't risk seeking out Kelsang and them moving her body.

She was hungry, but she tried not to think about it too much as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Will you knock it off?" The teen that ordered her capture yelled at her.

"Will you let me go?" She countered with attitude clear in her tone. When his answer was no, she sighed. "Can I at least have some food?"

"Not until I get some answers."

The ever-so-upbeat look on her face turned dark quickly, "Did you know I can pull all the air right out of your lungs and watch as you suffocate? I'd wager you didn't, seeing that the Air Nomads were pacifists."

The boy was silent, and she gripped the iron bars so taut that her knuckles turned white.

" _Your people murdered mine in cold blood_! Where are _their_ answers, huh?" She was yelling now. "Even if I did know something, I'd never tell you."

The boy grew equally as angry, "We didn't murder them! They fought us first!"

"Women and _children_ were burnt alive! The Air Nomads have no army, no soldiers! They wouldn't harm anyone unless _absolutely_ necessary," Genji spat back, her nostrils flared and her grey eyes narrowed.

A new voice spoke up, "She is right, Prince Zuko."

Genji's eyes almost widened in surprise. But, if he was the prince, then that meant she had somewhat correctly directed her anger.

"I've got some food for you, dear," the old man told her. "Come with me, I want to talk to you about music night!"

Zuko was fuming at this point, "She's a prisoner! She doesn't get to participate in music night!"

"Excuse you, but this nice man has offered me food and music," the girl sassed. "I think I may take him up on the offer."

If glares were daggers, she'd be six feet under the ocean.


	2. Moonlight Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds a new friend.

"I made some tea. I hope you like ginseng, it's my favorite!" The man, who had since introduced himself as Iroh, grinned as he was pouring her tea for her.

"I'll drink any tea, as long as it's good," She replied kindly.

Iroh chuckled heartily, "Seems we have that in common. Do you play Pai Sho?"

When she nodded, he was filled with delight. _Thank the Spirits_! He thought to himself. _Maybe I've found a worthy opponent_.

Iroh placed some food down in front of them as well, the girl quickly eating as if it would be taken from her. Which, at one point in time, it would have happened. A time before Suki had taken her in.

"I'm surprised you eat meat. I thought the Nomads were vegetarians," He wondered aloud.

Genji finished chewing, then swallowed, before answering, "Maybe if I had been raised by the nuns I'd be following their ways. There's many rules I have forgone for different reasons."

The old man nodded, taking her plate once she was finished. Once he was also done, they moved from the desk to the smaller, round table in his study. He motioned for her to follow, and she smiled once she saw that he had lead her to a Pai Sho table.

"Guest has the first move," he offered, sliding into his chair with ease.

_Guest_? Genji rose an eyebrow, but sat down. _Guest isn't how I would describe this situation_.

She reached for the tiles, pulling a white lotus one from the stack and placing it dead in the center. Iroh wanted to glance up at her in surprise, but refrained and made his next move. The two were locked intensely in their game, slamming tiles down easily and strategically.

"I'm impressed," Iroh told her breathlessly as he looked at the giant lotus they had made. "Nomad of Kyoshi. Not many still use the ancient ways."

She shrugged, remembering Kelsang's words, "Those who do will always find a friend."

Iroh's eyes widened, "Who told you that?"

Genji opened her mouth, then closed it. Would this man even _believe_ her? Figuring she could trust him, seeing as he was also part of the society, the airbender eventually sighed, "When I was eleven, I accidentally meditated my way into the Spirit World. I met a few nuns and monks. One named Kelsang taught me the way to play. He's also taught me airbending. Although there's a bit of a reality barrier so we just run through stances and I practice with bending when I return."

She closed her eyes, "I have to get off this ship. It's my _duty_ to help the Avatar and to help end the war."

Iroh slowly nods, "As you wish, young airbender. The next time we dock, you are free to go."

•••

Zuko was furious. Uncle was going to release the prisoner, _his_ prisoner. All because she drank tea and played Pai Sho with him? He couldn't let that happen.

"She's _my_ prisoner, Uncle!" He snapped, not caring that Genji was right there. "I need her to help capture the Avatar. My honor depends on it!"

Genji had scoffed, not in the mood to argue with him. His _honor_? His people have no honor. Not after killing thousands of her people and driving them to near _extinction_. She didn't want to be silent, but she also didn't want to face the same fate as others.

He wouldn't do that would he?

She had said she wouldn't talk. That would have been good enough reason to strike her down.

"Genji is our guest!" Iroh exclaimed. "Do you really think she'd help you capture one of her own people?"

Zuko was silent, and the girl childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He clenched his fists, anger coursing through him as Iroh pulled her away, telling her something about having an early music night.

The girl was given a room. There wasn't much besides a bed and her glider, but she figured it was an upgrade from the cell in the brig. Then again, anyone could walk in at any given moment and drag her back down below deck. That someone being Zuko.

Genji frowned. She should probably go apologize to him. It was wrong of her to yell at him for something beyond his control. Something that he didn't directly have a hand in. It wasn't fair to him.

With a sigh, the airbender opened the door and walked above deck. Night had since fallen, but it wasn't hard to spot the Prince. _The moonlight reflects off his head_ , the girl thought to herself as she held back a laugh.

She walked up, joining him at the rail but staying far enough away to evade an attack.

"What do _you_ want?" Zuko side glanced her, looking angry as usual.

Genji rolled her eyes, "I came to apologize for yelling at you. Master Kelsang once told me that holding onto anger isn't good for anyone. That you'll hurt not only yourself, but others when you lash out. You don't deserve to be yelled at for something your ancestors have done. I'm sorry."

Her words went in one ear and right out the other. The only thing he could focus on was 'Master Kelsang', "There's more of you?"

The airbender gritted her teeth, "No. But even if I told you about my sifu, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me.”

"Master Kelsang is a dead, disgraced monk that I visit in the Spirit World," She replied nonchalantly.

Zuko turned her head, narrowing his eyes at her. Azula may have met her match. This girl could lie well too, "Yeah, _right_."

"Told you so," she stuck her tongue out at him again. Genji went to walk away, but paused. She had apologized and he ignored it. That was not her problem if he was still mad at her. "Hardly anyone ever understands. Not even my friends believed me. So, I don't often tell people."

Zuko's glare didn't let up, but he did feel a tug at his heart that made him feel bad. Why would a nun lie? Was she even what he thought? "You talk too much."

Genji shrugged and countered with, "You don't talk enough."

The prince gritted his teeth. How was it that this girl was so infuriating and insufferable, even though this was the most they talked. Oh, yeah, maybe because she sang for _hours_ , she's childish, she ate diner, drank tea, and played a silly game with his uncle.

His crew didn't mind the singing, talking amongst themselves about how the voice was pretty and they wished the women back home sounded like that.

"Look, I get we aren't friends _now_ ," she folded her arms over her chest a cool breeze came off the sea. Zuko thought she must have been freezing in her short sleeves and thin over the shoulder wrap. She wasn't, because the breeze didn't touch her. "I'll also save you a nun's spiel, but I hope one day you'll see things differently. Goodnight, Prince Zuko."

Genji bowed, not that he cared, and left him alone on the deck.

•••

As promised, Iroh let her get off the ship at the next dock. They had stopped in a small port village, one she was not familiar with. Instead of leaving, she stuck with them. Yes, she had to find the Avatar, but she had no idea where to even begin looking.

If Zuko was looking for him too, then she'd use that to her advantage.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Zuko questioned, scowling at the younger girl.

"Were are both looking for the Avatar. Why is it smart to split up now?" She sassed, biting back her surprise at how easily the tone rolled off her tongue.

He narrowed his eyes. That made sense, but at the same time it didn't, "You want to look for him together? Won't it just lead to a big fight about who gets him?"

Genji saw his point and twirled her glider, "How about if I find him first, you don't interfere. If you find him first, I won't get in your way."

"Deal."

She grinned, all but bouncing in the direction Zuko was about to head to. Iroh had long since left the teens to their own devices, expecting one to leave and the other to pout.

Watching her, Zuko clenched his fists. She was so upbeat and bubbly, it made him nauseous. She was one of the last of her people, at least that's what he thought, and there was no sign of sadness in her. Maybe some anger, which was still surprising for a girl who was supposed to be a nun.

Was she even a nun? Did she follow their traditions, or did she do her own thing?

Why do I care? Zuko thought bitterly to himself. More airbenders means Sozin didn't succeed in killing them all, if that were to even be believed.

"Hey, your uncle is gone," she told him, pointing to the hot spring he had previously been in. The earth had been pulled up, all the water gone, into sharp jagged spikes. It was odd to her, until Zuko pointed out it was the work of an earthbender.

Unfortunately for Genji, she had no leads on the Avatar, so she was given a Komodo-rhino and tasked with helping the prince find his missing uncle. She was regretting her decision, but in her defense she had never left Kyoshi Island before. Being alone wasn't something she was thrilled with, even if traveling place to place could be seen as part of her duties to becoming a master.

But, if she couldn't airbend without the risk of being arrested, or killed, then she never would be a true master. Even though the direction she had taken in life would not ever grant her tattoos, she could still master her element. So unless the Avatar stopped the war, the Nomads would truly die out. She had to help him.

Genji had a sinking feeling as she rode side by side with Zuko, frowning in confusion as she couldn't put a finger on why she felt so _off_. There wasn't anything wrong with her. She wasn't mad or upset before. But, there was rage bubbling inside her. No, not rage. _Anguish_.

Zuko stopped, picking up a sandal from the dirt, claiming it was his uncle's. Genji paid him no mind, curling the leather reins around her fingers as she resisted the urge to break something.

Her knuckles had turned white by the time Zuko had put the sandal in his bag and climbed back onto his steed. Her silent anger was radiating, and the prince realized the talkative girl was way to quiet.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, noticing her lip was pulled into a snarl.

She growled, "Something is _wrong_."

"That's what your face says," Zuko rolled his eyes. "But, what is it? We have to find Uncle. I don't have time to waste with this!"

Genji let go of the reins. She didn't know. This was something she had never experienced before. It didn't feel Earthly. The airbender drew in a deep breath, releasing it after a few moments, "Let's go."

Of course, the angry teenager didn't say anything to her. He didn't want to know what her deal was anyway. Right now, they weren't friends and they weren't enemies. They had one common goal: find the Avatar.

Zuko wouldn't have luck with that though. Sure, even as night drew closer and Genji had to keep angry tears from spilling out of her eyes, the mission to find Iroh was the most important thing the prince could set his mind to.

More important than going after the Avatar, who's bison flew overhead. Genji, though, didn't care as she stood on the saddle of the komodo-rhino and opened her glider.

With a smile she took off in the air and called down, "Good luck with your uncle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read the Kyoshi Novels, Genji is inspired by Jinpa as well as Jinora from Legend Of Korra


	3. The Fog of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Sokka just had to be stuck in a fog that stole your mind

Katara was startled as Genji landed gracefully on Appa, but let out a breath of relief as the airbender sat down, "Genji! We thought you were captured."

The other girl shrugged, "I was. But, Zuko's uncle let me go."

The waterbender was relieved to know that the girl hadn't been hurt or worse. But, that wasn't the deal right now. Immediately, she launched into how Aang and Sokka were both in the spirit world. Apparently, there was an angered spirit and Aang was trying to help. Sokka had just been dragged there.

No wonder Genji felt mad earlier. There wasn't a balance. An angry spirit could manifest in the real world if it was worked up enough, which seemed to be the case since it took Katara's brother with it.

Once they landed back in the small town, Genji stayed on Appa, telling Katara she was going to help Sokka before crossing her legs and pressing her fists together. The waterbender was confused as the airbender took a few deep breaths before stilling completely.

"Sokka!" Genji called out, opening her eyes to see the other side of the veil. "Aang?"

She frowned, almost tempted to call out for Kelsang, but she knew he wouldn't be near. He was in the area that mirrored Kyoshi Island, where he chose to stay because of his connection to her. This time, she was on her own.

Kelsang had warned her of the many dangers, yet she was walking around, where there was an upset spirit wreaking havoc in the little town. Frowning, Genji began walking towards what was left of a forest. It was all burnt, just like it was back in the real world. It was more than just a destructive act, it left a spiritual wound. The spirit world mirrors their own, which meant the forest should be alive and blossoming, not dead and broken.

She kept moving, squinting when she saw a deep fog with dark shadows scattered throughout it.

_Genji, if you're not careful, you can wind up in the Fog of Lost Souls. It tricks your mind, and makes you forget who you are. You must remember for as long as you can, repeat and repeat what you know until you can get out of it. If not, you will be lost forever. Nobody will be able to save you._

Kelsangs words rang in her head as she stared at it. What were the odds that this fog was _exactly_ what she had been warned about. What were the odds that there were people who needed help in there? Maybe Sokka was in there.

Genji squared her shoulders and moved forward, "I am Genji. I am an airbender. Kyoshi Island is my home. I'm one of the last of my kind."

She repeated these words as she entered the fog, seeing several people around her. If she called out for Sokka and broke her concentration, she would be lost too. She pressed on, reciting everything she had previously said. Slowly, she could feel the pressures of the fog creeping in.

 _Where am I_? _Who am I_?

"Genji," she breathed out slowly. "I'm Genji, one of.. _airbender_. I'm an airbender. I'm Genji."

The fog was thick, barely offering enough light as she saw a spot of blew. She reached out, seeing a boy not much older than Katara, staring at nothing.

"I'm.." She blinked, grabbing the kid. "I'm saving So..Sokka? I'm Genji, I'm from Kyoshi Island. I have to help the Avatar."

_Yes, that sounded.. wrong? Was it wrong? Stop, keep saying it._

"I'm Genji, I'm saving Katara's brother. I'm from Kyoshi Island. Master Kelsang is my teacher."

She dragged the stiff boy she had latched onto behind her, walking and talking as the fog seemed to stretch on. Gritting her teeth, her words grew louder. They had to get out. _We have to get out. I can't save them all._

Her thoughts were drifting, then they came snapping back as she talked to herself again. She was close, so close. The fog was lifting, allowing her to see outside of it. Running, pulling the boy with her, she was ferociously repeating her words until there was no more fog. It was all behind them now.

"Woah! Who are you?" The boy cried out, swinging at her. Genji grabbed his fist and pushed, causing him to stumble backward. "How did you–"

"I'm Genji. You're in the Spirit World, Sokka. We need to get you back," She dismissed. Her movements reminded him of the Kyoshi Warriors, but he hadn't seen her before, had he? And why was she dressed in clothing similar to Aang's?

He rose an eyebrow before pointing an accusing finger at her, "How do you know my name?"

"Hush, let's go," Genji ignored him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He spewed out protests, claiming he didn't trust or know her. She didn't care, her only focus was not getting lost in the terrible fog again. 

As the two approached where the town would be in their world, she tried something dangerous. With no warning, she let Sokka go and slammed a palm into his chest. He flew back, and then he was out of sight. _Huh_ , she thought as she put a finger on her chin, _who knew that would work_.

She sat down where she stood, taking her meditative stance. With the mere thought, she was no longer in the Spirit World anymore.

"–And then she hit me and I woke up in the remains of the forest!" Sokka was yelling at his sister, dramatically reenacting what had just happened.

Genji heard this as she climbed off Appa, "You're welcome."

" _You_! How did you do that!?"

Katara grinned, throwing her arms around the girl. She had saved Sokka, and that gave Aang one less thing to worry about. She didn't have the heart to tell her there were others in the fog. Genji didn't have enough control to lift it and rescue the others. Aang would have to do that, and hopefully they were taken there by the spirit just like Sokka was.

" _Wait_ , you're the girl that the Fire Nation took from Kyoshi Island!" Sokka finally realized. "But, if you're an airbender, why do you know how to fight?"

She sighed. This was a conversation to have with all of them. Not one on one then repeat later. They could wait to hear what she had to say.

•••

Apparently, there was one one person who didn't like what she had to say. After Aang had calmed down the spirit and returned the missing villagers, the four of them were on their way and Genji had dove into her story on how she was born and raised on Kyoshi Island. She was an orphan, and was taken in by the warriors when she was five. Everyday she had trained with them, even after at the young age of seven, she discovered she could airbend.

That until she was eleven, she didn't have a teacher. If Aang was mad about the genocide of their people, he was even more upset that their ways had been distorted.

"But, we don't eat meat! Or use aggression, _especially_ with our bending!" He argued.

"I am _not_ an Air Nomad, Avatar," Genji sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't tell them about the society. No way. "I was not raised to be one. Nobody even believed I could enter the Spirit World for a while. If I wanted to eat, I would eat what was given to me and I didn't leave a crumb behind because not only was it rude if I didn't, I spent years living off _scraps_ after my mother left me behind. There's things about this age that you don't understand yet. Yes, I am an airbender, but I was never taught the philosophies you were. I was taught to defend and protect."

"She bended me back into the real world!" Sokka announced again, causing Genji to roll her eyes before she continued.

"The airbenders who survived their escape had to abandon a lot, Aang. Some gave up their bending. Others let go of their views. They all wanted to. I don't even know how many of us are left. Fire Nation has dragged us out if hiding for decades."

Katara rose an eyebrow, confused by that, "I thought you said Zuko's uncle let you go. Why would they do that if they knew what you could do?"

Genji froze, closing her eyes, "Iroh. He isn't like his people, believe it or not. Often times you can find a good game of Pai Sho can lead you to an equally good friend."

"That doesn't make sense?" Sokka squinted. "He's ponytail's uncle. Why would he be on _our_ side?"

Genji smiled, but said nothing else as Appa flew in the direction of Crescent Island, where Aang would be contacting Avatar Roku. The White Lotus was her secret for now. They would learn about it when they were ready. When those within the Order were ready to come out of hiding.

•••

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters?" Iroh questioned his nephew with frustration. "Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is by far the _most_ foolish!"

Zuko peered through his spy glass, not caring, "I have no choice, Uncle."

He _had_ to capture the Avatar, even if that meant returning home. Being banished meant that he could not step foot in the Fire Nation again. But capturing the Avatar meant that he has to break that rule.

He spies the flying bison quickly, ignoring his uncle's thwarting. Ordering the helmsman to kick it to full steam, Katara frowns from her seat in Appa's saddle.

"Uh, Genji. Your _friend_ is here and he's gaining. Quick."

The female airbender peered below them, spying the ship that she had previously been imprisoned on. She smiled, waving down to Iroh who wasn't paying attention. Zuko was though, and he was angered. _Was she gloating_?

"Why are you waving to them?" Sokka threw his arms out in exasperation.

"Fireball!" Katara yelled out. Genji stood, using a force of air to knock it away. She did her best to deflect each projectile hurled their way, Sokka yelling to Aang to get Appa out of their line of fire.

Aang turned his friends sheepishly, "We have a _little_ problem."

Genji turned, seeing the Fire Nation blocked waiting below them, "We don't have time to go around. We have to run it!"

Sokka grinned, Appa flying higher with a 'Yip! Yip!' from Aang. The enthusiasm didn't last long as Appa titled and Genji slipped. Sokka caught her before she went over the edge, and she thanked him as the bison flew straight. She grabbed her glider, standing once again and joining Aang up on Appa's head.

The blockade was now firing at them, and even though Genji was doing everything she could, one still got close enough to burn the fluffy creature. Appa bellowed, barely recovering as more fire was hurled at them. Genji stayed steady as she knocked the volleys out of the way while Aang dodged those she couldn't focus on.

Two more fireballs were thrown, Genji sucking in a deep breath so she could release a bigger one with her exhale. But, she wasn't quick enough. The two projectiles collided in front of Appa, creating an explosion that had the creature rearing back. Genji was thrown, reaching for anything she could with no luck. Katara had caught her falling staff, but was unable to help the girl. The airbender’s eyes widened as she realized she was falling and that the water was approaching way to quickly. Sokka was falling too, closer to the bison than she was.

Zuko's breath hitched as he watched, not knowing why he was suddenly worried for her. He didn't even _like_ her.

Genji twirled the air around her, creating her whip. She directed it towards Sokka, and when it wrapped around his leg, she hurled him back toward the bison. She looked down, seeing she wasn't have a nice drop in the sea. No, she was about to meet the metal deck of Zuko's ship.

She flipped, releasing a huge gust of wind from her mouth as she got close. The crew jumped back, watching as she pushed up with the air and flipped over again. Landing perfectly on her feet, she looked around to meet apprehensive gazes.

"Hey guys!" She grinned, right as Zuko yelled out, " _Seize her_!"

Her eyes widened, and she ran as soldiers charged at her. Once she was close to the hull, she pushed up on her feet, letting the air carry her as high as she could go. Aang guided Appa down and around, allowing the older airbender to land back in the saddle.

"That was _awesome_!" Sokka grabbed Genji's shoulders and shook her as another blast was fired from the blockade.

Aang jumped off Appa's head, sending a burst of air through the volley, causing it to explode from the inside out. Once he flew his animal past the ships he turned to grin at them, "We made it!"

"We made it to the Fire Nation," Sokka dropped his hands with a pregnant pause. " _Great_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone missed the canon-divergence tag: buckle up because there is A LOT of it.


	4. Roku’s Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji calls Zuko a pig-chicken

"There it is!" Aang cheered, pointing to the island. "This is where Roku's dragon took me!"

Genji looked down, seeing it was actually crescent shaped, and it wasn't much of an Island like she was picturing. It was nothing but rock, with a volcano in the middle of it. It looked kinda scary. As Appa landed near the only building in sight, she figured this was the Fire Temple. The small group climbed down, praising Appa as he rolled onto his side.

The bison was exhausted, no doubt, and still hurt by the flames. As they began walking, Genji looked around, admiring the beauty that was oddly, all the rock. She'd never seen anything like it before. The Temple was even prettier. It stood at least five stories tall, the doorway was shaped like a flame and it was gold. The red trim that curved upward and revealed gold accenting underneath seemed to glimmer in the setting sunlight.

It was much better looking than the buildings on Kyoshi Island.

As they grew closer though, they noticed there were no guards or soldiers.

"This place must have been abandoned when Avatar Roku died," Katara revealed her thoughts, leading Genji to shrug.

"Or they're waiting for us inside."

Aang didn't have tome to think about either of those options. It was almost sundown, and they needed to get in there. _Now_.

The two airbenders easily jumped the wall, their two friends just behind them. As they entered the temple, it was deafeningly quiet. For a moment, Genji thought she couldn't hear anyone, but that was until Sokka abruptly stopped in front of her. She almost ran into him as he looked around, "I think I hear something."

They all turned, seeing five older men head to toe in red robes and pointy hats. The man in the middle stepped forward, "We are the Fire Sages, Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

"Great!" Aang beamed as Genji stiffened. "I'm the Avatar!"

The Sages got into an offensive stance, "We know."

Genji yelled for everyone to run, and they all took off as she whipped air towards the enemy with her glider. They weaved in and out of corridors, having no idea where to go. Aang pulled ahead, leading them right to a Fire Sage.

"Wrong way!" He exclaimed, all of them turning around and heading in a new direction. The Sage yelled for them to come back, almost pleading. He was undemanding, which Genji found odd as they rounded another corner and hit a dead end.

"Stop! I want to help! I'm a _friend_ ," The sage told them, holding his hands up.

Sokk stepped forward, wielding his boomerang, "Firebenders aren't our friends!"

The sage walked forward, dropping to his knees and bowing to Aang. Both airbenders visibly relaxed as he told them he could take Aang to Roku. When he stood, he grabbed a light on the wall, pulling it down. A doorway opened beside it, and he lead the kids inside.

The tunnel was neat, at least it was to Genji. There was a harden foot path, which they were all on, and a river of magma next to them. She had never been inside a volcano before, and this experience was exciting for her, even if there was danger.

Shyu, the Sage helping them, revealed that Roku had built the tunnel system, and that his grandfather was once loyal to the past Avatar. Then, he looked to Genji, "He also helped several Air Nomads sneak into the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

Genji's eyes lit up. _There could possibly be airbenders in the Fire Nation_! _Especially if they had successfully stayed hidden_. This was great news to her. There could be others like her, not that Aang didn't count. But, she was a product of a lost society and the young Avatar wasn't.

They walked up the stairs, coming out into the hallways where the sanctuary was from under the floor. Genji was in awe of the statues of dragons the curled around columns. The architecture of the temple was beautiful, and she thought it should be appreciated.

Shyu turned, frowning when he saw the sanctuary doors were closed, "No! The doors are closed. Only a fully realized Avatar can open the door, otherwise the sages must fire five simultaneous blasts and open it together."

A calculating look crossed Sokka's expression, and placed a finger on his chin, "Five fire blasts you say? I think I can help."

•••

Sokka had successfully made bombs from lamp oil, sticking them in the openings where the fire would be bended. Everyone stood back as Shyu lit the ends. He ran for cover, Genji covering her ears as a huge explosion went off.

The floors shook, and the door rattled, but it was still closed and locked. Aang wasn't getting in, and they were running out of time. While it didn't work, it looked like it had. Genji gasped, "Sokka, you're a genius! The other Sages will _think_ it worked, and they'll open it themselves, then Aang can get in! Let's hide!"

Genji used the air to push herself onto the column, using the dragon statue to keep a look out. The others simply hid behind the posts themselves. It wasn't too long before the others came to where they should've been, claiming the Avatar was inside and they needed to get in there.

Momo, who was the only one small enough to slip in the opening was waiting as the doors opened once the Sages sent fire blasts at it. He screeched, jumping for the first person he saw. Katara, Sokka, and Shyu grab the remaining sages, telling Aang to grab his chance.

"The Avatar is coming with me!" Zuko called out, revealing himself. Genji's eyes widened as she carefully calculated the situation. Zuko was just one person. But, he had grabbed Aang and more soldiers appeared, pulling her friends away from the sages. She looked to Katara, who subtly shook her head.

As much as she wanted to fly down and knock some sense into Zuko, she would listen to Katara. Aang luckily broke free of his grasp and pushed the prince down before taking off toward the doors.

They shut with a heavy force, and no matter how hard Zuko and the other Sages tried, they couldn't get the door open. The prince fumed, turning to Shyu, "Why did you help him?"

"It was once a Sage's duty. It is _still_ our duty," Shyu remained strong, freezing as someone began clapping. A man with large sideburns walked out of the shadows, chuckling deeply as more troops came in behind him.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand once you explain why you betrayed him."

Genji got the feeling he wouldn't be understanding. She needed to help Shyu, possibly Zuko from the man who seemed to he ten times worse than the Fire Lord's son.

Zhao, as a Sage addressed him, turned to the four remaining loyalists who were waiting patiently, "When those doors open, unleash all of your firebending power."

Zuko, who was now chained to the column next to Genji's, glanced up, spotting her easily. He almost smirked. _How had nobody noticed her_? She locked eyes with him, putting a finger to her lips. He glanced away. Anything to help take down Zhao.

On his command, Zhao ordered the Sages to ready their aim. Genji took this chance, leaping into the air. She flipped, landing on her feet with a hand to the ground. She sent out a huge gust of wind that knocked those standing freely to their feet. Smirking, the doors began to open, and instead of Aang walking through, Roku did.

Genji rolled out of the way as Zhao yelled at his men to grab her. Roku sent a huge blast towards Zuko and Shyu, releasing them before he did the same with Katara and Sokka. Zhao's soldiers ran for her, thrilled with the idea of bringing an Air Nomad to the Fire Lord. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her, knowing she would soon be closed in.

She stood, leaning back on the tip of her toes before sending a powerful wave from her hands and foot. Genji was cut off from her friends as the ceiling as caving and floor under them was splitting open, Shyu announcing Roku was going to destroy the temple. Everyone ran for the stairs, save for Zuko who was still determined to get Aang.

_Spirits_ , _this kid does not give up, does he_? Genji grumbled before running after her friends.

The temple shook as she ran, almost sliding across the floor. They were way ahead of her, hearing Katara yelling for their friend.

"Genji! _Look out_!" Zuko yelled, jumping to her to knock her out of the way as a chunk of debris fell dangerously close to her.

"Thanks," She coughed, standing up and looking around. They were the last two in the building no doubt. "We need to get out of here."

Zuko gave her a flat look, "You think I don't know that? How do you we suppose to do that?"

She looked around, knowing one exit was blocked by lava and the other lead right to Zhao. Her eyes locked on the window and she smirked, "Trust me."

Genji grabbed his hand, locking on as he tried to pull out of her grasp. She ran for the only good exit, Zuko tensing as she barreled through the dark glass. They were free falling, Zuko now holding her hand just as tightly as she first did.

"Can you swim?" She yelled over the rush of wind, bringing them to a slow as best as she could. He nodded, unable to speak.

The two hit the water, breaking contact so they could swim to the surface. Her lungs burned as she opened her eyes, seeing Zuko rising faster than she was. She kicked faster, breaking through with a large gasp of air.

"My ship is this way," He told her as he swam toward it. She followed, not having much of a choice as explosions kept going on around them. If she wanted to live she'd go with him.

It took them awhile, but they finally reached the small vessel. Genji pushed them up with the air, then blowdried herself free of the water.

"Wanna go next?" she offered, holding her hand out to him. He shook his head, huffing as he went below deck to change.

As they sailed, Appa flew high in the night sky. Katara frowned, "I hope she made it. We shouldn't have left her behind."

Sokka placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "We were cut off. She wouldn't want us to risk our lives for her. If she's with Zuko then she's fine. That guy doesn't give up."

His words were meant to be reassuring, but they didn't help. Zuko had already taken Genji once. Who's to say he wouldn't try to again?

•••

"You're telling me you don't have fun?" Genji questioned as Zuko looked through his spy glass, attempting to locate the ship his uncle was on.

He scowled, lowering his arm, "I have an important mission. _Fun_ isn't part of it."

Genji frowned. She didn't like that someone her age was so full of anger. That he was so driven to complete his task, "We should have fun. Want to spar?"

He clenched his fists, "No!"

"Why?" She rose an eyebrow dangerously as she put her hands on her hips. "You too _pig-chicken_ to fight an airbender?"

Was she.. _taunting_ him? The answer was obviously yes as she began to oink and clucked at him. He clenched his fists, rage boiling as Genji began to flap her arms as well.

"You want a fight? _Fine_!" He yelled, sending a fireblast her way.

Grinning, she dodged it, jumping out of the way. He hurled another fireball at her, which she simply dissipated with the air. Zuko growled, "This isn't much of a fight."

"Nomad 101: only use violence when necessary," she told him carefully, watching his lip pull into a snarl. "Unless it's all in good fun."

She dropped, sweeping her leg out as she sent a blast his way, knocking him back. He grunted as his back hit the metal deck, but he was quickly back on his feet. He threw a fire bomb, and Genji rolled out of the way in the knick of time.

She stood, about to twirl her glider when she realized she no longer had it. Her eyes widened, turning back towards the island. It was smoking, almost out of sight now. She had left it on that dragon statue, the airbender was absolutely sure of that. Luckily, Zuko didn't strike with her back turned. He knew better than that.

Slowly, she turned back to face him, "I think that's enough for tonight."

He didn't understand why she was suddenly so upset. He didn't care, either. But, it did bother him that the childish gleam in her eye was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not help myself with t he move we see Tenzin and Aang use in LOK, but i of course added my own spin to it. Instead of shooting air from just her hands, Genji also used a foot 🤷♀️


	5. The First Angst Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji accidentally puts Zuko in an angst coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, canon divergence out the wazoo

Zuko barged into the room that Genji had silently claimed, frowning when he saw her. She was sat on the floor, legs criss crossed and knuckles pressed together.

"This is _my_ room," he complained, but received no response.

Her expression was relaxed, not pulled tight into concentration like his own would have been. Sure, he tried to meditate like Uncle taught him, but he never did feel at peace.

"Seriously? You're ignoring me now?" He growled, watching as she didn't even move. _How was she so deep in meditation like that_?

He walked forward, waving a hand in front of her face. Still nothing. Slowly, he reached out and poked her. Not even a slight peek from her. This was weird. Maybe this was her Spirit World nonsense she had been talking about.

The prince huffed, walking over to a small desk that had a candle sitting on top of it. He grabbed it and walked back over to her. With a sigh, he lit it and placed it on the floor in front of her. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, especially since he had no idea why he got the idea.

Zuko sat down across from her, the candle perfectly in the middle of the two benders. _This is stupid_ , he thought as he mimicked her stance, and focused on his breath. In and out with the flame. His eyes closed, and for the first time, he felt peace while meditating. Possibly, he'd see if she was truthful about everything.

Genji giggled, startling him as he opened his eyes. He wasn't where he was just a minute ago.

"Still think I was kidding about the Spirit World?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 _Spirit World_? _I’m actually here_? Zuko looked around, noting that instead of being in the metal room of his ship, he was in a room made of wood. _There's no way_ , he insisted to himself, _I'm dreaming_.

"The Spirit World parallels our own," She explained, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "I've been told powerful benders can find their way here if they try hard enough. Or even regular people if they're spiritual enough."

Zuko didn't understand still. He wasn't that powerful _or_ spiritual. He was still learning basic firebending for Agni's sake. But, he did take down Zhao. Maybe he was powerful enough after all.

Genji continued, "Sometimes, those who are lost or hurt can also find some small form of peace here."

Those words resonated in him. He remembered his uncle had a journey to the Spirit World shortly after Lu Ten's death. Zuko, even though he tried to deny it, was lost. An angry shell of the kind boy that he used to be.

"This is real?" He looked around again, waiting for the scenery to change but it never did.

Genji turned her head to look at him, "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you or mock you, Zuko. When I told you my airbending master was here in this world, I was serious. I found my way here on accident. Just a little girl, as lost as her culture. Even though he's long gone, Kelsang is the only person I consider to be family."

Part of her felt guilty for not learning the true Nomad ways. But she had been abandoned young, and was raised to survive. When Kelsang offered her the knowledge of the White Lotus, she saw that freedom it could potentially offer. On the far reaches of the island, she would play with a man named Bohai, and slowly he began to help her through the ranks. Unable to give away her bending to the world outside of the island, she deemed herself the Nomad of Kyoshi. Not a master, but not a low level member either.

Zuko frowned, "That name sounds familiar. And _no_ , not because you've said it before."

She chuckled, shaking her head at him, "If you've studied the past Avatars, then you may recall his name from Kyoshi's testaments. He was her guardian."

A bell struck in his head. He did remember that. Everything he had found on any Avatar had been in the Air Temples. Fire Nation held no more records, and burned what the Earth Kingdom had in the villages they had conquered.

He glanced at her, "Why are you here now?"

She shrugged, "I lost my glider at the temple. I made it myself, and it upset me."

He was silent for a moment, his thoughts wandering to how he would get out of here. The prince didn't know how he even got to this side of the veil in the first place. It was unnerving, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be concerned.

For the first time in three years, he was completely calm and not full of anger. If he wanted to, he could think clearly.

"Hey, Zuko?" Or not. "Are we friends now?"

Not even a trace of malice or hostility as he simply said, " _No_."

•••

"Huh," Genji made a face of deep thought. "You're not angry anymore."

In all honesty, after she had slammed him back into his body like she had with Sokka, he didn't have the energy to be mad.

"How can you tell?" He hissed, trying to come across as irate.

She focused on him again, as if she were reading him, "Your aura. It's blue instead of red."

Zuko's eyes widened. He had never heard anyone speak of auras except for his little sister's friend Ty Lee. He always thought that the younger girl was odd, with her aura readings and somersaults.

"Can normal people sense auras?" He questioned, sounding more nervous than he wanted to.

Genji frowned, "I doubt it. Its hard for me to focus on one long enough to see it. I've also not met a lot of people, so I really wouldn't know."

His thoughts turned dark as he thought of the girl back home. Sure, she was Azula's friend, but if she was an airbender and was found out? He didn't want to think about what would happen. Ty Lee had _always_ been kind to him.

Suddenly, he was beginning to realize what this war had done. An entire culture _lost_ , in hiding. There were people back home that were possibly of Nomad decent. His stomach turned, thinking about being a bender but not being able to use your gift.

Genji frowned as he became visibly uncomfortable and paler than usual.

"You okay, Zuko?" She wondered, causing him to snap back that he was fine and wanted to go to bed. With a frown, Genji complied and left the room. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or that she was the cause of it.

•••

Genji frantically waved her arms as they approached _The_ _Wani_. Iroh, who had been playing a game of Pai Sho on deck, was alerted to Zuko's vessel approaching. He peered down, smiling as he saw the young girl, not able to tell that she was distraught.

As the crew reeled them in, Iroh took notice of how tired she seemed. Tired and afraid. She didn't know how to run a ship, and once it ran out of coal, she took it upon herself to use airbending instead of just floating in the middle of the sea. Zuko was incapacitated, bed ridden with a sudden illness.

Iroh was not pleased to hear about that. After having Jee and few other crew members get the boy comfortable in his bed, he pulled Genji into his study and closed the door.

"I've never seen a sickness like that," The old master mused as he poured them tea. "What brought this on?"

Genji sighed, "I don't know, Master Iroh. Roku destroyed the temple, and I barely got us out. I lost my glider and was upset so I went to meditate. I don't understand why or how he did it, but he was in the Spirit World with me. I had to force him back because he couldn't figure it out himself. Then, I told him his aura was blue and he wasn't angry like he used to be. He was surprised I could do that, and asked if normal people could. Then he wanted to go to bed. When I woke up the next morning he was feverish and I couldn't get him up. Iroh, what if going to the Spirit World hurt him?"

Iroh's eyes widened as she told her story. No, he knew it didn't hurt him. It had pushed him in a direction that Iroh had been trying his hardest to lead him towards.

"I fear that, right now, Zuko is having a deep inner conflict because of his experience. It goes against everything he was taught, and what I've slowly been trying to teach him," Iroh sighed before sipping his tea. "I know my own journey to the Spirit World affected me similarly."

She sighed, feeling bad for what happened. But, it wasn't necessarily her fault. Zuko didn't have to meditate with her. He chose to do that. The young airbender also didn't know deeply how her words affected him.

Nobody knew that he was so worried for a girl and her sisters that he didn't know all that well. Even though the Prince's main concern was finding the Avatar, a task which caused him to become so spiteful and discontent with himself, he was still the young boy who had a soft heart deep down.

Iroh hoped that this internal struggle brought that kid he knew so well back to the surface, even if it was a tiny bit.

After finishing the tea, Genji went to check on the prince. She ignored the looks of the passing crew as she walked down the hall. Of course, none of them had met an airbender before. _That they know of_ , Genji told herself. She had hope there were others out there.

Her walk wasn't long, even as she stopped by the kitchen to gather some water and wet cloth. The least she could do was at least try and bring his fever down.

Genji pushed open the door to his room, seeing him curled into a tight ball. With a frown, she crouched by his side and placed the cool cloth on his forehead. Zuko stirred, barely opening his eyes, "Uncle?"

She snorted in amusement, "No, Zuko go back to sleep."

"Uncle, you sound like a girl," he scoffed, taking the cup of water from her hands. Instead of drinking it, he missed his mouth entirely and dumped it all over his chest. "Oops."

Genji sighed and stood, "I'll get more, give me a second."

Zuko groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He felt as if he had been run over by a ship at full steam. Of course, he didn't know why. No, his worry for a girl he was barely friends with, along with her family, had began to open his eyes to the horrors of the war.

He didn't _want_ to believe it.

" _Yangchen's love_ , Zuko! I told you to get some rest!" Genji huffed from the doorway.

 _Did she just swear to_ an Avatar?

She had returned quickly, and with more water. Handing it to him, a blush crept up to her cheeks as she realized he was bare chested. Zuko grabbed the ceramic, bringing it to his lips greedily.

He breathed heavily after he chugged the liquid, throwing the cup to the floor before falling back onto his mattress. Genji jumped, sweeping the glass out of her way before walking back over to him.

She crouched down, placing a hand on his forehead, "I'm going to try and break your fever. Don't fight me, okay?"

Any fight he had in him died out with a groan. Slowly, the airbender moved to sit beside him, pulling in cool air all around her. Part of her was uncomfortable being this close to him, and if he was coherent enough to see how close she was, he would be too.

He'd lose his short temper.

Genji giggled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supernatural murdered me so here’s a short chapter


End file.
